fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Wo willst du hin?/en
Where do you think you're going? "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" King Dedede shouts at Bimer. "I wanna talk to Kirby or you'll feel ma hammer!" the king shouts. "I'm doing my best, so please stop shouting at me, okay? Thank you." Bimer anwsers while looking for the phone. "Kirby, this is Bimer, a veeeeeeeeeery important client wants to talk to you. If he can talk to you now, it would be even better." "I just need to finish my cup of coffee before I can talk to him." In Kirby's room... "YOU'VE DONE WHAT?!?" Meta-Knight schouts. "Told Bimer to keep the king busy until I've finished my cup of coffee. The king may think he's Superman but only because he has this giant hammer." Kirby anwsers. "And the king has to be patient if he wants me to chase something as my Warp Star is at the garage because that magnetic field damaged it a bit too much." "Than I'll talk to him or we're going to be closed up." Meta-Knight says, afraid of losing his job. A little bit later... "So, King Dedede, as Kirby is busy I'm forced to ask you what you want us to do." Dedede thinks a bit before saying: "Ma best servant disappeared yesterday and I can't find him 'cause he fell into Badaboom-Valley." "Oh great, a place were only the minnies... Wait a minute. Your best servant is a minny?" Meta-Knight openly wonders. "Mister Knight, Minimum is so small, he can treat me from the inside! So be more respectfull!" Dedede anwsers. "And I want ya to do it personally!" Kirby heard it, too, but he wasn't noticed. "No, I won't do it." "I WANT YA TO DO IT! Until the job's done!" King Dedede leaves the room and Meta-Knight says to himself: "Why isn't he doing it himself... I'm not doing this!" One hour later at lunchtime... "Well, time to get some food..." Meta-Knight says but get's interrupted by Kirby saying: "Here's your meal! I thought I could bring it for you today." "Why, thank you... hmm... tastes like dust..." Meta-Knight says while eating. Soon, he notices himself shrinking. "THIS CAN'T BE!!!" he shouts. He walks into Kirby's room, barely able to open the door. "YOU! IT WAS YOU!!!" "Now you're able to do the job..." "May I at least get my jacket?" the discouraged Meta-Knight asks. "I don't think it'll fit, but you don't even need it." Kirby says, knowing the fact Meta-Knight can't fly without his jacket. "Looking good. Very tiny." he says before Meta-Knight looks for a hole in the wall for walking through. At Badaboom-Valley... "Great, now I have to get through this little gap. A foot would fit above it." Meta-Knight thinks. He suddenly recognizes the sun darkening. "Nighttime already?" he says while looking up. He makes a little jump as he sees Kirby coming out of nowhere and then starts shouting with a squeaky voice: "Kirby, make me grow or you'll regret it!" "I only understood every second word or so, but I guess you wanna be big again. Don't worry, in approximately two hours you'll be at normal-heigth." Kirby explains. "You damn li... big..." Meta-Knight climbs down carefully as he can't fly without his jacket. After one hour of looking he decides to call for Minimum. After calling two times he gets an anwser. "Are you... Are you Kirby?!?" the hopeful Minimum says. "I'm not Kirby, just from the same race and the name is Meta-Knight." Meta-Knight says. "I'm supposed to help you out of here, just like Dedede wants it to be." "Nyaaaa, I don't want." Minimum shouts suddenly. "Let's make a deal: You're coming out, we tell Dedede you fell and died or something and everyone except Dedede is happy." Meta-Knight says. "No, 3-D will find me and than we'll be all in trouble. I don't want to go back to him. He always eats so much, sometimes me included." Minimum says. "He said you'd treat him from the inside... What is the meaning of this?" "3-D eats me and then he says >>make that fatty thing go away<<. I don't want to anymore." "Quit." Meta-Knigt suggests. "Only possible in four years, I signed a contract." Minimum says while fighting his tears. Suddenly he says: "Why are you growing, by the way?""I'm doing WHAT?!?" Meta-Knight screams in terror. Indeed, Meta-Knight grows. Kirby must have been mistaken, the potion doesn't work any more. "Come out! PLEASE!" Meta-Knight says and Minimum decides to follow him. Meta-Knight just barely escapes his growing out of the Badaboom-Valley, finding a sleeping Kirby. "Great, and that guy's the chief. THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY POST! I'M WAY LONGER HERE THAN YOU ARE!" the angry Meta-Knight shouts and slowly walks towards Kirby. "He's lucky for me not having my Galaxia... WAKE UP!!!" Meta-Knight shouts, waking Kirby up. "What's the time..? YAWN. How was the job, Meta?" the skeepy Kirby asks. "I did it but I'm still angry because of the thing about the food. You're going to the king? I need some rest." "But of course. Just hand over Minimum." Kirby says. Then he travels towards the castle together with Minimum. "My king, this is Kirby speaking, I'm here with Minimum!" Kirby shouts inside the castle, but the king seems to be not inside. "Strange." Kirby thinks. "He should be here, shouldn't he..." In the meanwhile King Dedede visits the Waddle 8. "I wanna know how ma job's goin' on!" he shouts at poor Bimer. "I already told you to stop shout at me. I can't tell you how the job is goin' on." Bimer says. Suddenly, the phone rings. "I have to pick up, excuse me please." Bimer says and picks up the phone. "This is Waddle 8 Bimer Nota talking?" "Bimer, it's me, Meta-Knight." "Oh, what's up?" "I wanted to ask if Dedede is at the Waddle 8." "Yes, he stands right in front of me. Why do you ask?" "May I talk to him?" "It's for you." Bimer says and hands the phone to Dedede. "This is the king talking, who's there?" "King Dedede, could you please go to your castle?" "Why?" "Because Kirby is waiting for you." "All right, I'm coming." Dedede says and throws away the phone which Bimer has a hard time to catch. Later at the castle... King Dedede talks to Kirby who says happily: "Meta completed the job succesfully. You can be really proud of him. And now little Minimum here wants to tell you something." "Yes, I quit!" the little one says. "SAY WHAT? QUIT? You can't! Four years aren't over yet!" King Dedede says angrily. While the two are arguing Kirby goes back to the Waddle 8 while smiling and saying: "Job done." Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - English